Because of you
by superkandybratz
Summary: "Kairi, I'm sorry!"  "Sorry doesn't cut it anymore!"  Will the two fall in love, or will something even bigger tear them apart? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I am starting another fanfiction yay! In my sad previous attempts, I have tried to write romance, and failed. Since I am only in Middle School, I have no experience with romance so I've done my research and I'm prepared.**

**Disclaimer: I really don't find a purpose in these. I mean what is the point? I don't' own kh, blah, blah, blah.**

**(A/N I love the readers (no homo) so I would apprieciate it if I got some reviews or something so I can have some confidence in my writing my story, thanks.**

**Enjoy the fic!**

**Full summary: "Kairi, I'm sorry!" "sorry doesn't cut it anymore. my mother is dead, my sister won't even look at me…I've been living in my own personal hell for two years…and it's all because of you…"**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

_[Prologue]_

Beep beep beep!

I groaned as I pulled the covers over my head.

I soo don't want to get up today…I'm getting a bad vibe.

A couple minutes later, I got up and turned off my alarm clock. It was 7:05am. I hopped into the shower thinking about my suspicion, and came back ten minutes later still deep in thought.

I got dressed and blow dried my auburn hair. As soon as my hair was dry I put on my accessories and make-up.

"Kairi! Get down here before I leave without you!" My twin sister called teasingly from downstairs.

I hurriedly put my shoes on and ran down the stairs to meet my impatient sister.

"Xion, do you have to be so impatient?" I complained to my older sister.

"Sorry, it's just that Roxas is transferring to DHS and-"I cut her off.

"Xi, you've had a crush on him for a couple of years now, just tell him how you feel!"

She blushed. "Why don't you tell Sora how you feel, I mean, he lives next door?"

"Well…um…er" I felt my face go hot.

"Girls, you can talk about boys once you get to school." My mom said putting her hands on her hips. Apparently she had been watching us.

Xion and I laughed.

"Fine we're leaving now." I said pushing my sister out the door.

As soon as I had shut our door, Sora walked out of his house across the street. He waved us over and we walked across the not so busy street.

"Hey." He said, "Can I walk to school with you guys?" he asked.

"Sure" I said a little too quickly. Xion laughed at me.

"Shut up Xi." I said glaring.

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Do I want to know?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

We agreed and disagreed in unison.

With a questioning glance, he yelled back to his house, "Roxas hurry up!"

A second later, a blond haired boy, similar to Sora walked out of the house.

"R-Roxas?" Xion asked stunned.

"Uh...yea." Roxas said blushing.

"C'mon Sora, I think they want some alone time to flirt." I said suppressing laughter as I pulled Sora down the street.

"Get back here Kairi!" Xion said running after me while dragging Roxas in tow.

"Run!" I said letting go of Sora's hand and sprinting the three blocks to school.

This day couldn't have been better…considering it was still morning.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ah finally school's over…" Sora said putting his hands behind his back.

"I know! That test was killer."

"We took a test!" Sora frantically asked the blond who had brought up the topic.

"Oh yeah…sorry cuz' I forgot to wake you up so you could take it." Roxas said scratching the back of his head.

Sora held his head down in shame. "Man, at this rate I'll fail."

"Uh…Sora? How do you fall asleep in that class? It's so entertaining!" Kairi and Xion said with a jump for emphasis.

Sora and Roxas turned to face the twins behind them. "You probbably only like the class because of this so-called 'hot' teacher." They said together.

Both girls blushed. "Hey! It's not our fault that Mr. Black (a/n and yes. I'm talking about Jacob Black from Twilight) is so hott!" Xion said before covering her mouth.

"Aha! You admit it."

"It's not like I'm not hot. I mean sure Roxas is hard to look at but me...what does he have that I don't?" Sora said with heavy sarcasm.

Kairi rolled her eyes at the childish behavior. "Okay can we get back on the subject now? Sora why were you tired in Mr. Black's class today anyway?"

Sora looked away. "I was uh up all night…"

"Doing what?"

Sora blushed embaressed. "Thinking…"

"Aww. Sora was thinking about his future girlfriend." Roxas blurted.

Sora turned redder than he was. "R-Roxas!"

"So…who's your future girlfriend?" Kairi asked half teasing, half just out of curiousity.

Sora started blushing a deeper red. "Uh um…"

"Aw man! We're back already?" Xion whined as they approached Sora and Roxas's house.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later…" Kairi said regretfully.

"Bye Guys!" The boys waved as the girls walked into their house.

The girls were laughing and teasing as they walked into their home.

"Where the hell were you Kairi?"

It was their dad.

"Uhhh, school." She more so asked than stated.

"Don't get smart with me girl!" He slapped her across her face.

Xion gasped.

It was as if time slowed in this moment. Kairi slowly turned her face back towards the smirking father figure in front of her.

He continued to hit her and slap her senseless. He pushed her into the door and punches her square in the jaw causing a loud 'crack' to be heard in the impending silence. He then punched her in her stomach as hard as he could; she felt one of her ribs crack as she cried out in pain. He let go of her shoulders and let the body drop to the floor.

"You're worthless, just like your mother." He spat.

"What did you do to our mother?" Kairi said through clenched teeth with a tear stained and pained face.

"Shut up!" He kicked her again, and then her world faded black.

She had all but one question: What did she do?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**OK I want five reviews to continue. FIVE! And I want ideas on how this should be finished, because have somewhat of and idea on what to do. **

**Thx**

**-Bubba**


	2. Chapter 2

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I open my eyes groggily to the faint (and annoying) beeping.

I looked around at the bright white-washed walls around me. I'm in the hospital, but how did I get here? I try to sit up and only have a pain in my ribs from doings so, so I flop back down on my cot. I grab the remote right by my head and press the button. A nurse walks in.

"Oh, Miss Kairi! It's good to see you're awake."

"Why am I here?" I decided to skip the formalities. I have no time for patience when I first wake up, especially in hospitals.

"Oh." She pulled out a clipboard. "You were apparently in a car crash and you know have two fractured ribs, a dislocated jaw; which is now fixed and severe head trauma. When you got here you were in a coma, and we had to put you in a medical indosed one while you were here."

I raised an eyebrow. "Exactly how long have I been here?"

"About…" she flipped some pages in her clipboard. "Three weeks."

"Three Weeks!" Then a thought crossed my mind. "Where's my sister?"

"She's fine; she's at home with your father."

Kairi choked. "My-my father! He's the one who did this to me!"

"Aw, your father told me this might happen. He said when you the car crashed-"

"Car crash?" the words were repeated, finally penatrated my skull.

"Yes, you, your father, mother and sister were in a car crash. When the car impacted, your mother died instantly. Your sister was the only one who came out uninjured. When you father tried to pull you out of the car, you were halluciating thinking he was the one who did this to you."

"What about the rest?"

"What?"

"If it was a car crash then two or more cars collided. Who else was admitted into the hospital or…died?"

"Well, no one, but-"

"But nothing, the point is I'm not in here because of a car crash, I was abused! And it was my father who killed my mother!"

"Kairi, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! I will not calm down until I get out of this hospital!"

Before she could argue back, I got up out of my bed and ran out of the door.

"Kairi! You need to get back here!"

The machines in the room went off as I was disconnected from them.

I ran into a couple of walls before reaching the door to the room. About three nurses tried to stop me, but I got past them easy enough.

But I was met with an unexpected face.

It was Sora's.


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS TO**** KHgirl15478**** I AM POSTING early…or whatever this is…and ttrillz you bitch forcing me to write. W..e.**

**Yay!**

**/**

I ran down the stairs, past my sister and father, and ran out the door. Living in this house is nightmare enough; if I don't have to be here I'll take any chance I get to get out.

I was surprised to see that no one cared that I left without saying anything…especially Xion.

Ever since I came back from the hospital, she's been avoiding me. And my…dad he's been completely nice to me.

_"Kairi, calm down."_

_"Don't tell me to calm down! I will not calm down until I get out of this hospital!"_

_Before she could argue back, I got up out of my bed and ran out of the door._

_"Kairi! You need to get back here!"_

_The machines in the room went off as I was disconnected from them._

_I ran into a couple of walls before reaching the door to the room. About three nurses tried to stop me, but I got past them easy enough._

_But I was met with an unexpected face._

_It was Sora's._

"_Sora?" The nurses had stopped trying to get me back in the room. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I came to see you…" he continued. "Your father…"_

_Kairi winced._

"_sent me to check you out of the hospital., awake or not, although I don't know why." Sora finished_

So now I'm out here, almost tripping over my own feet, trying to get out of the hellhole I call home.

I actually did trip over my feet, but someone happened to catch me before my head decided to connect with the concrete.

I looked up. "Thanks Sora."  
"No problem, but do you want to tell me why I had to save your life this morning?"

"Just some family problems, nothing major." I say quickly. I get out of Sora's grip and rush ahead to hopefully get to school on time.

/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/++/+

"I don't know. Kairi's been acting weird lately…"

"I hear…"

"She's such a slut."

"Her sister doesn't even want to be around her anymore."

"Did you hear, her mom was murdered."

"I heard she killed her."

"No way. Kairi wouldn't do that."

"Well I'm not risking being the next one dead by hanging out with her."

In school, the rumors and whispers were all Kairi could hear. It took all the mentallity she had _not_ to break out in tears.

Home wasn't too pretty either. Instead of her father yelling at her and abusing her, she was taking most of the heat from her sister.

"You couldn't just keep yor mouth shut could you!"

"Xion, you saw what he did to me-"

"I could care less what he did to you! You killed our mom and there's nothing you can do about it now! She's dead and its all because of you!" She had clawed Kairi's face in ager before rushing upstairs angrily. Kairi was too shocked to move.

Her family…she had none. Abusive dad. Angry sister. Dead mom. And now, no friends. Who could she talk to now?

Well she did have Sora. Maybe he was the one who could help her through this. Sora was always good at putting a smile on her face.

Kairi walked over to him, but he seemed to be talking to people behind the corner of the school. On closer inspection, it was Kairi's father.

_No…he-he can't be involved._

She ran.

Only fate had other plans for her.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched a while longer, staying only as long as I dared to. I could only make out some of the words.

"_Where's my money?" my dad had said. "I don't appreciate abusing my little girl for no reason, especially when I should be abusing you."_

If Sora was facing me, I'm sure that he would be rolling his eyes. But there was no way on earth that this could be the Sora that I've known my whole life.

I felt hollow and empty….did I really have no one?…and it's all because of you…"

We finally found my mother's body. She just 'happened' to wash up on the beach this morning. Xion was crying, so was my dad… but for some reason I couldn't.

Everytime I looked her, I saw her smile, I didn't want to ruin that image. So why everyone was crying over her, I went home. I wanted to kno why every thing happened to me? Why did mom have to die, why does xion hate me? Why me?

I looked up at my home, tall and standing proud on the outside, but on the inside even it's deepest secrets wouldn't be found.

_The secrets are here, I just know it._

I went upstairs. I have twenty minutes until my dad comes home. That gives me just enough time to search his stuff.

I opened the door to his room. My mother's side was just the way she had left it, while my father's side was trashed. I looked on his dresser, only to see nothing of any interest, except a ocean blue letter with my father's name on it. Hidden in one of his drawers was another addressed to Xion. Both were open.

…its not just abot me anymore…everyone's involved…


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't have enough time to read the letters because I heard the door open and shut with a loud slam. I had to get out of there quick or else—

My father's bedroom door slammed open, scaring me out of my wits, but it wasn't my father at the door, and it was Xion.

Her eyes darted from me to the letters still in my hand. She didn't look like she wanted to hurt me, she only looked sympathetic, sad, and confused.

"Kairi—"

"Please don't hurt me." I pleaded, but it was halfhearted at best, she'd do what she wanted either way.

"Kairi you have to get out of here, Dad won't be here for a while, but you need to go. If he finds out that you were in here, he'll do more than beat you."

…She was helping me?

"Wait you're helping me?"

She rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed with me. She seized my arm and dragged me to her room shutting and locking the door behind her. She then went across the room and closed the window and the blinds with it.

"Kairi look, there's some things you need to know. Those letters you found in Dad's room were threats… death threats. The notes said that if dad didn't abuse you, he'd kill mom. The next day, he came home and mom was gone, there was a note on his dresser saying that she was dead, he didn't believe it but when we got home…well you know the rest of that story." She finished noticing the sickened expression on my face.

"Dad thought that if he beat you then mom would come back safely but she's gone. Now he's just sad…I don't even think he can keep up his act anymore."

"Act! Are you saying that this whole time, abusing me has only been some sick and twisted act for you?"

She looked at me. "Kairi, I got one of those notes too, they said that if I didn't treat you horribly, he'd kill you too."

"He?"

She took a deep breath. "Sora, he's the one behind it."

"You don't know that! Sora's the nicest person you could ever meet. You're lying!"

"Kairi why would I lie." Her face changed. "If you need a black eye to prove it, I can give you one."

So my sister loves me enough to help me out but on the inside, she still hates me. My mom's dead, I'm being abused by my sister and father. …And Sora's behind it all….

What the fuck!


End file.
